violettawikiafandomcom-20200214-history
Lodovica Comello
Lodovica Comello (San Daniele del Friuli, Italy; born April 13, 1990) is an Italian actress, singer and dancer, best known for her role as "Francesca" in the Argentine Disney Channel series'' Violetta .'' Early Life Comello was born in San Daniele del Friuli, Italy. She demonstrated her passion for art, acting, dance, guitar from a very young age. In high school, she studied music theory and learned guitar. In 2009, she took courses in music at M.A.S.: Music Arts & Show, a drama school in Milan, Italy. Two years later, she was cast as a performer for the Il Mondo di Patty tour, the Italian version of the widely successful Argentine children's program, Patito Feo. The tour held concerts in Italy and Spain. She also appeared as a backup vocalist for Brenda Asnicar's special section of the same tour in Italy. [ Acting career While living in Milan and attending M.A.S., she found out about a Disney Channel Latin America casting search for Italian actors who also spoke Spanish. Although she spoke little Spanish, Comello memorized a short monologue in Spanish for her audition. One week after auditioning, she successfully obtain a role on Violetta, the network's latest tween musical television series. In 2011, Lodovica was announced as "Francesca", the best friend and fellow classmate of the title character in the show. Filming for the program required Comello to move to Buenos Aires. Once cast in the series, Comello learned Spanish. In November 2012, she began recording the second season with the rest of the cast, which premiered on April 29, 2013. In 2013, she provided the Italian voice over for "Britney" in Monster's University. Comello will appear in the third season of "Violetta", slated to premiere in late 2014. Music career On November 1, 2013, Comello released "Universo", the lead single from her upcoming debut album of the same name, which was later released on November 19 in Italy, Spain and Argentina. The album features nine tracks co-written by Comello and one English-language cover of I Only Want To Be With You. Comello recorded acoustic versions of the title track, "Universo", in Spanish and Italian. The album's second single is "Otro día más". The music video was filmed in Barcelona, Spain and premiered on YouTube in March 2014. In May 2014, Comello announced plans to embark on a world tour in 2015. A special website was created to allow fans to vote on various international cities for possible concert locations in Latin America, Europe, Israel, and the United States. The tour is scheduled to begin on February 1, 2015 in Rome, Italy. Personal life Comello has one older sister named Ilaria. She is fluent in Italian, Spanish, and English. Comello moved to Buenos Aires following her casting in''Violetta; she returns to Italy periodically when the show is not filming. Filmography Discography Studio Album Singles Music Videos Soundtracks External Links *Twitter Page *Official Website *Facebook Page *YouTube Channel *Instagram page Trivia *Her first single is called "Universo" (Universe). *Her zodiacal sign is Aries. *Lodovica runs a blog account (which she uses as her diary). *She released her pop single, "Universo" , in November of 2013, and its from her full-length album of the same name. *Her debut album, ''Universo, peaked at number 22 in the Italian album chart and it peaked at number 56 in the Spanish album chart. *She is currently dating an Argentine producer named Tomas Goldschmidt. *She voiced the character 'Britney' in the Italian-dubbing of the movie Monsters University alongside her Violetta co-star Martina Stoessel. *She is fluent in Spanish, Italian, English and Friulano, the dialect of the Italian town where she and her family lived. *She is originally Udine. *Her favorite Italian food is pizza. *She doesn't like cheese. *When she was young, she was afraid of clowns. Her parents couldn't take her to a circus because if she saw a clown she would start crying. *She said if she has a daughter, she wants to call her Mia, and if she has a son, she wants to call him Davide. [8] *She had her first crush at the age of 6, on a boy named Migele, who sat next to her at school. [8] *If she wasn't an actress, she would like to be a veterinarian, because she loves animals. [8] *She wants to visit Asian countries. [8] *She loves candy. When she starts to eat some, she can't stop eating it, so she has to eat the rest as well.[8] *Her favorite color is yellow.[9] *Her favorite music genres are Pop and Rock.[9] *Her favorite Disney movie is Pocahontas.[9] *Her favorite actors are Johnny Depp and Meryl Streep.[9] *Friendship is something that is very important to her.[9] *She loves Serena van der Woodsen's style.[9] *When she was young, she had a super secret diary, but she doesn't write in it anymore.[9] *Her favorite songs from her album Universo are "Otro Dia Mas" and "I Only Want To Be With You" [10] *Her second single is called "Otro Día Más" (One More Day). *She has two tattoos. One on her shoulder of Bruce Springsteen's guitar and another tattoo on her right hip. [11] *She and Ruggero Pasquarelli talk to each other in Italian on set, so the others don't know what they're talking about. *She has announced that she will go on a world tour in 2015. [12] *Some of her favorite singers are Bruce Springsteen, Bob Dylan and Joss Stone. *The video for her debut single, "Universo", has been viewed over two million times on YouTube. *Jorge Blanco, Alba Rico, Candelaria Molfese and Clara Alonso are her best friends on the set of Violetta. *Jorge Blanco, Pablo Espinosa, Lodovica and other international actors live in the same building in Buenos Aires. Pablo used to live in one floor below her, and Jorge lives in one floor above her. *She used a broom to hit the floor when Pablo Espinosa didn't stop playing his guitar, and she also used it to hit the roof when Jorge Blanco turns up the volume of the music stereo too high. *She has a tattoo on her shoulder that says "Born to Run". *She doesn't like Miley Cyrus. *She doesn't like Francesca's look. *Alba Rico and her were on the same plane to go to Buenos Aires to shoot Violetta. *When she was 8, she shaved her eyebrows to stay home. *She speaks 4 languages: Italian, Spanish, English and Friulano, the dialect of the town that she lived with her family in Italy. *When she auditioned to play the role of the character Francesca in Italy, she didn't speak Spanish very well, she could only say a few words in Spanish. *She sang the song "Ti Credo", the Italian version of Te Creo. *Her first single is called "Universo". *On set, Ruggero Pasquarelli and her talk to each other in Italian, so no one knows what they are talking about. *Sometimes Jorge and her scare Martina Stoessel in her dressing room. *She wants to spend her vacations with her family in the north of Europe. *She loves the cold weather. *She said the best and longest trip of her life was the one she took to Buenos Aires. *She never takes time to choose what clothes she will wear on the day. She always wears the first thing she grabs. *Her zodiacal sign is Aries. *Her favorite color is yellow. *Her favorite music genres are Pop and Rock. *Her favorite Disney movie is Pocahontas. *Her favorite actors are Johnny Depp and Meryl Streep. *For her, friendship is something very important. *She loves Serena van der Woodsen's style. *When she was young, she had a super secret diary, but she doesn't write on it anymore. *She loves candy. When she starts eating some, she can't stop eating, so she has to eat the rest as well. *When she was young, she was afraid of clowns. Her parents couldn't take her to a circus because if she saw a clown she would start crying. *She said if she has a daughter, she wants to call her Mia, and if she has a son, she wants to call him Davide. *She had her first crush at the age of 6, on a boy named Migele, who sat next to her at school. *If she weren't an actress, she would like to be a veterinarian, because she loves animals. *She wants to visit Asiatic countries. *Lodovica runs a blog account (which she uses as her diary).[1] *She calls Candelaria "Camilistica". *She has an older sister called Ilaria. *Her fans are called "Comellistas". *She is planning to go on tour in 2014 to promote her debut album "Universo". *She said that she's very bad at Math. *Once, Jorge said to her, "Do not be nervous, you will shine as always". *Her favorite season is October. *She loves to cook while listening to Norah Jone's music. *Whenever she is feeling down Jorge always makes her laugh. *As a child she's always dreamed of becoming Snow White but now she wants to be on Broadway. *Lodovica loves to sing with Mercedes in Italian. *She was in Violetta in Concert. *She was born in San Daniele del Friuli, Italy. *She toured with singer Brenda Asnicar as a back-up vocalist. *She released her pop single, Universo, in November of 2013 off the full-length album of the same name. *The meaning of Lodovica is "fame, loud, fighter and warrior." *Her second single is called "Otro Día Más". *Her favourite songs from her album Universo are "Otro Dia Mas" and "I Only Want To Be With You". *She has a tattoo of Bruce Springsteen's guitar on her shoulder. *She has announced that she'll be doing a world tour in 2015. [2] *One of her favourite singers, is Bruce Springsteen. She also likes Bob Dylan and Joss Stone. *She said in an interview that she thought that Buenos Aires was very different, but she realized that it was like a European city. *If she could go back in time, she would love to meet Marylin Monroe, or the band Queen.